never a dull moment
by fandom-fanfic-fourever
Summary: modern day. Katniss moves all the way from Ohio to California. she left her best (and only) friend and now she has to make new friends. To make Katniss's life even worse she has to go to high school. will it be a smooth path for once or will there be bumps along the way. what happens when she meets a boy with gorgeous blue eyes. lets just say that there will never be a dull moment!
1. Chapter 1

(Katniss' POV)

"Come on Katniss get up, your gonna be late for your first day" my mom shouted up the stairs" I groaned in reply

"Why do you think i'm sleeping in?" I mumble under my breath. We had just moved to California from Columbus in Ohio at the end of the summer. I didn't want to move my best friend, Gale, was in Columbus and i wasn't good at making friends.

It was our first day at the new school prim was in middle school and i was going to high to the high school.

Despite my mind not wanting to, I get up and get in the shower.

When i get out i wrap a towel around my body and rummage through my drawers. I get out my bra and underwear, light blue skinny jeans, and my pale pink, low shoulder jumper. I get dressed grab my backpack, phone a purse and head down stairs. I make a piece of toast and check the time. Shit i'm running late. "i'm off" I say as I finish my toast and grab my house key and run out the door. I walk all the way to school and get in to the school building just as the bell rings. I head towards the school office. "hello, how can i help you?" the old woman at the desk says. "erm hi i'm new here this is my first day" i stutter unsure of what to say "oh yes, Katniss Everdeen, is it?" "yes" " okay so you're locker number is 330 it should be near the canteen. Your homeroom is the art room with Portia "she hands me three slips of paper- two white, one cream. "the first white one is your locker combination, the other white one is your timetable and if you hand the beige one to your homeroom teacher it will explain why your late. Hope you have a nice day" "you too" and with that i walk off in search of my locker. I find it a put my combination in. It gets stuck and won't open. Suddenly a large fist hits my locker just above the lock and it opens. I turn to see a boy with blonde hair and mesmerizing blue eye. He smiles at me "thanks" i say "its fin, most lockers in this place get stuck hitting it usually does the trick. I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" "yeah I just moved here from Columbus in Ohio" I silently scold myself- what are you doing Katniss? He's a complete stranger and you know you can't trust guys after what Cato did to you. "cool! I'm Peeta, Peeta Mellark"

"nice to meet you im Katniss, Katniss Everdeen"

"that's a pretty name. We should probably get to homeroom now who are you in homeroom with"

I blush under his compliment and say "im in the art room with Portia"

"thats awesome! Me too, i'll walk with you. can i see your timetable" he asks eyeing the white slip of paper in my hand. I hand it to him and he looks at it. His eyebrows scrunch up together in the most adorable way. _Adorable_ seriously Katniss stop it he's a guy and guys are jerks, and anyway he's probably not single he's too attractive. "We have every lesson together, I'll show you around if you want". I smile "yeah I'd like that thanks" "no problem it will be my pleasure." I blush again and he just laughs. I give a small smile and he hands me my time table back and just for a brief second our fingertips touch and sends sparks through my body. And we walk off to class and all i can think about is if he felt it to.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a long chapter most of the chapters will vary in length. I would have posted yesterday but i was away and didn't have wifi. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter 2**

Peeta walked me to every class first we had maths, then Spanish, then literature, then music and now we're in science.

I sat next to Peeta in every class and we sat right at the back whenever we could. The teacher, Mr Beetee, was going on about something i didn't really care about so I quietly got my notebook out and made lyrics to the song i wrote in music with Mr Cinna. I felt someone lightly nudge my arm and saw a piece of paper slid in front of me. I looked up to see Peeta's eyes trained on me and he looked down towards the note. I looked down at the note that read _this is really boring. Want to eat with me and some of my other friends at lunch? And I know you're not paying attention so we have paired homework and i was wondering if you want to be my partner, and btw i took notes for you :) _I looked up at him and smiled and he grinned back at me. We stared into each other's eyes for a while before being interrupted by the bell and chairs scraping against the floor making me cringe. I quickly stood up and grabbed my bag throwing everything in to it. In my haste I knocked my notebook off the desk and rushed round to get it and saw Peeta holding it open in his hands reading my lyrics. I instinctively wrapped my arms around myself, ducked my head towards the floor and focused on my feet.

I suddenly felt a gentle hand on my chin lifting it to meet his beautiful blue eyes. "These are amazing, these words are beautiful. What are they for?" he asked and i felt my nerves creep in again "they're the lyrics for the song i wrote in music," I said taking my notebook and carefully closing the cover and placing it in my bag. We walked out towards the door and headed for our lockers that just happen to be right next to each other. "So have you thought about what i said in my note" he said with a cheeky grin on his face. "Yes i have thought about it" i replied with an equally cheeky grin. "And..." "And yes, yes and thanks" He beamed down at me and i couldn't help the smile that played on my lips.

We walked to the cafeteria and queued up for lunch. "Okay so my friend Finnick don't listen o a word he says. He's a pain in the ass most of the time and is very suggestive and sometimes rude but he's a good laugh" I laugh at his choice of words and say "okay" he starts laughing to and we are both in fits of laughter over seemingly nothing.

When we're nearing the front of the queue a girl with blonde hair pushes right in front of us. I hear Peeta heave a heavy sigh of annoyance. I tap the girls shoulder and she turns round her hair swishing over her shoulder. "Excuse me we were here and I'm pretty sure the back of the queue is that way" I say pointing to the back. She laughs "I'm pretty sure that's the back too so why don't you go stand there with the other losers bitch". I'm momentarily taken aback and take a moment to recover before replying with "You call me a bitch? A bitch is a dog, dogs bark, bark comes from trees, trees are a part of nature, so yeah, thanks for the compliment" That shuts her up and me and Peeta walk around her and get our food. 2that was a pretty neat comeback" Peeta whispers in my ear before we walk to the table. "what's her problem anyway?" i say grabbing a bottle of water . "Her name's Glimmer and she's like the school princess, she has people waiting at her hands and feet. She's thinks she owns everyone."

"Not be I am not being controlled by someone like her. She doesn't own me." Peeta smiles at me and says "No not you. You're too strong for her" I smile back at him and we head towards a nearly full table. WE sit down at the end of the table and everyone eyes me suspiciously. "Everyone listen up, this is Katniss it's her first day and she's in all my classes. Katniss this is Annie" Peeta says pointing to a small girl about my size with auburn hair. "Hi" she says in a quiet voice. "That's Finnick, he owns dick head of the year award" he points to a guy sitting next to Annie with bronze hair, big muscles, and sea green eyes "Hi" he says in a deep seductive voice. I burst out laughing and so does everyone else on the table. "Ouch Finnick! First girl that isn't me not to fall at your heels at that voice. I'm Johanna" "hi" I say between laughs. Peeta introduces me to everyone else. There's Delly who has blonde hair and looks a lot like Peeta but has lighter blue eyes. There's Thom who is dating Delly and has lightly tanned skin and greyish blue eyes. There's Johanna who has short brown hair and brown eyes. Madge who has long blonde flowing hair and green eyes. And last of all is Jackson who is quite tanned and has stunning green eyes but they don't stand a chance against Peeta's mesmerizingly gorgeous eyes. Peeta's eyes I could stare into them forever. I say hi to everyone and then we all eat.

Everyone was in deep conversation except me and I picked at my food and half paying attention to everyone's conversations. Peeta nudges me and i look up and he mouths 'you okay?' to me and i nod my head. "So when do you want to work on our science project I'm free everyday this week except Wednesday and Friday" Peeta says. "I'm free tonight if you want to come over you can't come straight after school though because I have to pick my little sister up from school and i have to go to the grocery store while my mum's at work" I say. "have you got a phone" he asks. "Yeah" I say slightly curious. "Can I borrow it for a sec please?" "um yeah sure" I say unlocking my phone and handing it to him. "thanks he says and then starts tapping on the screen. I lean closer to him to see what hes doing. I see him setting up a contact with all his details. He clicks the user picture part and taps camera. "come here" he says holding the camera out a bit and setting it as front facing so we can see it. I move along the bench a bit more towards him. He puts an arm around me pulling me closer and tickles my side until i start giggling and he takes a picture. He stops tickling me and we both take a look at the picture. I can't help but notice how cute we look together. He sets it as his caller id picture and saves it. "Mind if I send this pic to myself? I can use it for your caller photo". I smile "not at all". "Thanks". He sets up my contact profile on his phone and then hands me my phone back and puts his in his pocket. "So you're ticklish are you?" he says with a mischievous grin on his face. "No, definitely not". "Are you sure?" he says then he starts to tickle both my sides and I start to giggle like crazy. Everything seems quiet near us, too quiet so I open my eyes and see the whole table staring at us. And i start to blush furiously. "Well I've got a new nickname for her, girl on fire" says Finnick cheekily and I groan I hate nicknames.

**Please review id be the happiest person ever. Thanks for reading and have a good night/day or whatever time of day it is where you are**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know its only short but i really wanted to write the first chapter in Peetas POV**

**Chapter 3**

(Peeta's Pov)

I get out of my black land rover and walk quickly into school i was working in the bakery this morning and now I'm late. I go to the front desk to get my late pass and head to my locker. When i get near my locker i see a girl struggling to open her locker. I walk behind her and bang her locker twice to open it. She turns and looks slightly shocked. My god she's gorgeous she is so beautiful, and her eyes are a piercing grey but look so calming and she's just stunning. Come on Peeta be cool, don't mess up. "thanks" she says "its fine, most lockers in this place get stuck hitting it usually does the trick. I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" I say just hoping i don't sound like an idiot. "Yeah I just moved here from Columbus in Ohio" she says, shes from out of state thats cool "Cool! I'm Peeta, Peeta Mellark" I say before realising how awful that sounds.

"Nice to meet you I'm Katniss, Katniss Everdeen"

"That's a pretty name. We should probably get to homeroom now who are you in homeroom with"

i smile as she blushes and says "im in the art room with Portia"

"That's awesome! Me too, I'll walk with you. Can I see your timetable?" i ask her eyeing the white slip of paper in her hand. She hands it to me and I take a look at it. Jackpot! We have every lesson together. "We have every lesson together, I'll show you around if you want?"I offer. She smiles an adorable smile that would put the stars to shame "yeah I'd like that, thanks" "no problem it will be my pleasure." I say and she blushes again and i give a small laugh. She gives me a a small smile in return and i hand her her time table back and just for a brief second our fingertips touch and sends sparks through my body. And we walk off to class and all i can think about is if _she_ felt it to. Because to me it was like electricity coursing through my body i hope she can give me a chance


	4. Chapter 4

**really long one today guys hope you enjoy I'll try and post when I can over this week but I've got school and homework and stuff to do but ill try my best! hope you enjoy and ****I'll****see you at the bottom. :D**

**Chapter 4**

(Katniss POV)

"Remind me again why Katniss's nickname is girl on fire? I still don't get it" Thom asks, for the fourth time, just to piss me off. I groan in annoyance. "Because when she blushes, which just happens to be quite a lot, it looks like her whole face is on fire" Finnick says "and she's a girl" he adds.

So far during lunch I've been called girl on fire, kitty (Finnick calls me that), Katniss, Kitty cat, brainless ( Johanna calls me that after she asked me a question and i wasn't listening so I just said what and she started calling me brainless and last of all and by far my favourite is when Peeta started calling me Kat.

Lunch ends too quickly and we all head separate ways to our lockers and then to our lesson. Me and Peeta head back to our lockers. "Sorry about all that. On the plus side I'm pretty sure they like you" I laugh "yeah I hope they like me. So what about you, do you like me" He blushes a deep red and opens his mouth to say something when I get shoved by someone and fall to the floor. I look up and see glimmer and another girl walking away laughing. All my books fell out of my bag. Peeta crouches down next to me. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did you hit your head?" he says, worry evident in his voice. "Yeah I'm fine, but my ass really hurts now" I say to lighten the mood. We both laugh and he helps me pick up all my books. He hands them to me and our hands touch again. Sparks of electricity run through my body and my breath hitches slightly. I distract myself by putting my books in my bag and hope he doesn't notice how fast my breathing or my heart rate is. We stand up. "Are you sure you're okay? I can take you to the school nurse" he says "Peeta I'm fine really" he sighs "fine but if you don't feel good even slightly I can take you to the nurse" "fine, come on let's get to class." I look on my arm at where I wrote my timetable. "We have a free period before we have food tech, come with me I want to show you something" Peeta says and takes my hand pulling me towards the doors at the front of the building. "Where are we going?" I ask curiosity clear in my voice. "It's a surprise" he says in excitement. I groan and mutter "I hate surprises" he laughs "well I promise you will like this one, well I'm pretty sure you will" He drags me towards a black range rover and he fishes the keys out of his pocket. "Is this your car?!" I ask shocked by how flashy it is and how shiny and new it looks. "Yeah my parents got it for me as a joint birthday and Christmas present" he says as he opens the door for me. I climb in and he shuts the door for me and jogs round the other side and gets in. I take a deep sniff and sigh happily. Peeta looks at me amusement covering his face. I blush and say "it smells like you" He looks even more amused now as he puts the keys in the ignition. "And what do I smell like?" I giggle and say "you smell like fresh bread and cinnamon, with a hint of that sort of boy smell of aftershave" I smile and he smiles back at me. "Well it's hard to explain how you smell. But the best way to explain it is you smell... fresh and like the forest, with a hint of that girly perfume smell" he says and winks at me. I blush a deep red that makes him laugh. He pulls out of the parking lot and drives down a few roads. Where is he taking me? If it had been anyone else I would be worried or id be jumping out of the car but something about Peeta made me stay, his scent that to me meant safety, his generally kind personality and just him, just Peeta made me stay. He stopped and I looked around. And what I saw took my breath away. As far as I could see was a breath-taking meadow. The grass was so green and right in the middle was a large oak tree and underneath was a bench. The oak was the only tree here but spotted all over the grass were flowers in so many different colours. Peeta was right I do love this surprise. "Wow... This is beautiful Peeta" he opens his car door and just as I'm about to open mine, he opens it and takes my hands as I jump out. Me being as clumsy as I am trip and fall into him, I send us both tumbling into the soft grass, him lying down with me on top of him. "I'm sorry I'm so clumsy" I try to get up but my foot slips and I fall back on top of him. He puts his hands on my waist and we both burst into fits of laughter. "It's fine Kat, I don't mind" He sits up and that forces me to sit up with my legs around his waist. I think to myself _I wish i could freeze this moment, right here, right now and live in it forever _"I wish we could too" " did i say that aloud" i say blushing. He laughs "yeah you did" He stands up effortlessly still holding me with my legs still around his waist. Once we're fully stood up I release my legs from his waist and place my feet back on the floor. My arms are still around his neck and his are still holding my waist. I've got an idea. "Tag!" I shout and take off running. "Oh it's on Everdeen!" he shouts after me and starts to run toward me. Oh oh! He's faster than me. I run as fast as I can but still here him behind me. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and he spins me round "ahhh" I scream but soon after start giggling like crazy. He's still behind me. He moves my hair out from the side of my neck and brushes his lips next to my ear and whispers "tag you're it now". It sends shivers up my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I'm breathless from running and giggling so much. We end up sitting in the middle of the grass and playing truth or dare. "Truth" I say, he thinks for a while "do you have a crush on anyone, and you can't say maybe" I blush a deep red and mumble a quiet "yes" "okay my turn, Dare" I think for a long while before I come up with something "take your shirt off" My mouth says something completely different to what my brain was telling me. He smirks at me before actually taking his shirt off. I sit for a while slightly shocked that he had done it without complaining. "Your turn" "I'll go for a dare as well, but if you tell me to take my shirt off I won't be happy" I say with a mock scowl. He laughs and so do i. "okay so... I dare you to come sit with me for the rest of the time we're here" he says he spreads his legs apart and I sit between them with my back against his bare chest, and i like it he radiates warmth and I feel safe. "This okay" he nods "I'll pick truth this time" i hope he says something good for this next question "who do you have a crush on?" he thinks for a moment before answering. "I still need to sort out my feelings but the girl I think I like is brave, funny, strong, smart and her beauty is beyond compare, her hair is soft and beautiful, her eyes are so striking and hold so much wonder and her smile, her smile is so amazing the stars are put to shame by it. And she's just amazing" I'm taken aback I wasn't expecting that "why are you still sorting out your feelings?" I ask "well I kind of just met her and i can only hope to ever be with her one day. Our conversation is interrupted by the alarm on my phone that signals that we have to get back to school for our next class. So we stand up, he puts his shirt back on and we head back to the car and drive back to school in a comfortable silence. And I was left with mm thoughts and his words echoing through my skull. Was he describing me? It sounded like I, No it had to have been someone else, someone he just met that isn't me. I can't help the thought images raging through my mind. Images of me and him holding hands, me and him kissing, me and him, me and Peeta.

**Please review it makes me smile reading your words. I don't mind criticism but please review tell me what you think. do you think i should write this in Peeta's POV or not just give me your opinion. thanks for reading. love you all **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry i haven't posted in a few days but it was my first week back at school and haven't had a lot of time with homework and stuff. I will try and post at least two over the weekend and if i have time ill try and post more. Enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom**

**and can I thank hfarrands for her constructive criticism I hope this is improved but I'll try again if its not**

**I don't own the hunger games or the characters they belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins but I hope this can be just slightly as good as thg but it probably isn't so yeah.**

**Chapter 5**

(Katniss POV)

We arrived at school just as the bell for our next lesson went, "shit we're late" Peeta says. "I still need to go to my locker we have phys ed next and I need to get my kit" Peeta grabs my hand and stars propelling me through the empty halls towards my locker. I quickly put in the combination and yank it and of course it doesn't open. I groan in frustration "fucking piece of shit" I mutter under my breath. Just as I'm about to hit it, Peeta does and it pops open. I grab my kit just as he turns from getting his. I turn and bump into him. He chuckles and smiles down to me, I smile too and he turns me round "the locker room is this way" he says. I giggle _since when do I giggle_ and start to walk his heavy footsteps following my light, careful tread.

After a few moments of silence, Peeta randomly blurts out "we need an excuse" my face must register confusion because he then says "for why we're late. The teachers here make assumptions, what if you say your sister was ill and you had to drive her to your uncles and there was traffic." I think for a moment. "Yeah that could work what about you? I think again and before he opens his mouth I say "you could say that you went on a walk because you had a free period and got lost on the way out" we both end up laughing. "Or I could say I was working at my family bakery and lost track of time" Peeta says, still laughing. "Well... that may work but it isn't as good as mine" I say in mock-seriousness. We laugh again and then we see the door to the sports hall. Everyone is in there getting registered.

_God this is gonna be awkward_

We walk in and every head turns to meet us. The teacher eyes us suspiciously. "Ah, Mr Mellark there you are nice to see you decided to actually turn up this lesson, and who might this be?" she says in a sinister voice. "It's not really nice to see you though" Peeta mutters quietly, I suppress a laugh. "What was that Mr. Mellark" she says. I decide I strongly dislike this woman. "I just said it was nice to see you too Ms Coin" she gives him and evil glare and I see him give her a thoughtful smile. She turns to me, "and who are you?" she says venom lining her voice. "I'm Katniss, Katniss Everdeen" i say.

"Late to your first lesson Miss Everdeen, not a good start" my face falls to the floor.

"I..." I begin but she cuts me off" I do not approve of your lateness to my lesson and i don't approve of your lateness being a result of you two trying to eat each other's faces" she says. I blush a vibrant red. "Ms Coin, we weren't... I wasn't... I... that's not the reason I'm late miss" I start to stutter and wish I wasn't because it makes it sound like I was lying. _Yeah but you wish you were_ a small voice in my head says, I ignore it an say "I got a call from my little sisters school telling me she was sick and needed to be taken home so I had to take her to my uncle's and the traffic was horrible" I say hoping I sound convincing, she glares at me "and what is your excuse Mr. Mellark" she says turning her attention back to him.

"Well, miss, as you may know, my family owns the Mellark bakery in town..."

"Cut to the chase" Ms Coin says, clearly irritated.

"I told my father this morning that I had a free period after lunch and if it got busy i could come help out. Well he called and said it was really busy, so i headed over there to help out and I guess I lost track of time" he says very convincingly. " i guess it was just coincidence that we both came back at the same time" he says with a small smile. "just go and change into your kit and meet us on the playing fields. Boys are playing football and girls will be playing softball. Now go and be quick" We both split off and do a half run to the locker rooms he heads to the boys and I go to the girls. Before he goes he whispers to me "I'll see you later and i had a lot of fun today." Then he just turns around and goes into the boy's locker room. I walk to the girls locker room and whisper to myself "me too"

**Any feedback would be greatly accepted. i can handle critisism as it makes my writing better but i love receiving positive feedback as well so please review. your reviews make me smile and i promise this story will have lots of drama to come so please stay with me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know i promised lots of chapters over the weekend. and i'm really sorry i didn't post my (only) friend fainted on saturday so i spent all saturday and sunday with her. Quite a long chapter today though to make up for it hope its okay. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**(Katniss POV)**

The first week of school had gone by in a blur. I ate with Peeta and friend's his (well i guess my friends too) everyday and I learnt lots about them. Like how Annie is easily distracted. How Finnick is known as a bit of a player but then I found he had a secret crush and claims his heart only belongs to one person, Annie and I have to say they are perfect for each other. I definitely ship finnie or annick. I learnt that Jackson's parents are surgeons and work at the same hospital as my mom (except my mom is a nurse). Both Madge and Finnick are quite rich and that Delly and Peeta are cousins.

Peeta's coming over Saturday to work on our project and Gale is visiting from Ohio (he was my only friend for a while but now I have Peeta, Annie, Madge, Finnick and everyone else. I can't wait. This weekend is gonna be awesome!

I'm talking with Gale on the phone

"So how was your first week, met any friends, any guys?" he says in a joking tone but i could hear the nerves in the last bit. I laugh "my first week was good, yes I've made friends, yes some are guys but I'm 100% sure it won't turn into more"

I hear him give a small exhale of breath.

"Well it's good that you made friends." He says and I can hear the smile in his voice. He's always been protective over me. He's always wanted me to be safe and happy. He's my big brother in more ways than anyone else ever could be and I love him for that. I love him like how I love prim. I love my big brother and my best friend

I frown. "I miss you Gale. I miss you so much" I walk up to my room as the tears start falling. "I miss you so much gale"

"Hey catnip come on don't cry, I'm coming up on Sunday that's just tonight and one more day and then I'll be there. Okay?"

"Okay" I manage to say between sobs.

"I miss you too catnip. More than words can explain." I wipe my tears and compose myself enough to ask him "so how are you and Rory, Vick, Posy and Hazel how are you all?"

"We're all fine. I got captain of the school football team finally!" he's been trying for that spot for years. "That's awesome! Congrats!" I open my laptop to start on my homework after I finish talking to Gale. As soon as I open it, it beeps alerting me of a Facebook notification. "What was that beep noise?" Gale asks.

"it's just Facebook, I got a message from my friend" I open up the message box it's a message from Peeta _do you wanna see a movie with me on Sunday:) _I don't know why but this makes my heart flutter. I type a reply as quick as I can _yeah I'd love to what time and what movie? _But before I send it I'm interrupted by a voice "Earth to catnip. What does it say?" Oh yeah Gale. I internally scream I really do want to see a movie with Peeta but Gale is my best friend i can't ditch him, but I can't bring him along either because some voice in my head is telling me i want to be alone with Peeta and for some reason Peeta and Gale don't seem to co-exist in the same world. Gale I part of my old life, a part I refuse against all odds to get rid of and Peeta is part of the adventure that is my new life, a part that I hope to enjoy for a long time to come. And for reasons I can't explain those two worlds don't mix at all. So I type a different reply and send it

"It's just one of my friends asking if I want to watch a movie on Sunday" i tell Gale.

"What's your reply gonna be" he asks slightly worried. I picture him pacing around the living room praying I don't say that I'm going. "I said that I had an old friend from Ohio coming, maybe another day. In those words exactly." He sighs a deep sigh of relief.

"Thought you was going to ditch me then catnip and I wouldn't be very happy if you do ditch me" he jokes and I laugh again. I look at the clock and see It's already 9:45 and I have loads of homework to do and I don't fancy doing much over the weekend especially on Sunday. "Gale I've got to go I have homework and I don't fancy doing any on Sunday and I'm working on a project with a friend tomorrow." I say grabbing my school bag and pulling out all my sheets, my notebook, and pencil case. "Okay catnip seeya Sunday"

"Seeya Sunday, miss you"

"Miss you too, bye"

"Bye" he says before hanging up

I flick through all my homework and I don't get any of it I need help. I open up Skype on my laptop. Who can I call? I have Annie, Finnick and Peeta on Skype. I'll call Peeta then I can explain face to face that I can't come to the cinema.

It takes me three calls for someone to pick up. Someone finally picks up but it's not Peeta. This boy has the same colour hair as Peeta but it's straighter and shorter. And his eyes are darker. "Hey beautiful I'm rye the hot one of the family. What can I do for sexy girl like you?" I roll my eyes. _Seriously_ "I'm actually pretty sure Peeta is by far hotter than you" just as I say this Peeta walks in. "hey Peet your girlfriend is on Skype. She's proper fine. You should keep her." I blush and dark red and Rye just laughs. Peeta's cheeks go a little pink. "She's not my girlfriend and you have NO right to speak to or about her that way. And get out of my room." Rye spins around in a desk chair and exits the room. Peeta takes a seat in the chair and faces me. "I am so so sorry about him. As you may have noticed, he's a dickhead." I laugh.

"It's fine. I was wondering if you could help me with my homework. I have no idea what I'm doing and I think I was daydreaming most of these lessons."

"Yeah sure but one thing first: You think I'm hot?" he says with a smirk and I blush again "oh god I really, I... err...I'm sorry?" I say stumbling over my words and he laughs again. _Oh his laugh is so sexy_, "well?"

"Yes" I mumble so quietly I doubt he heard anything.

"What was that?" he says with a cheeky grin.

"Yes now can you please help me with my homework?" I plead

"Yeah sure"

He helps me with all my homework and I thank him a lot and then I remember about the cinema.

"Umm Peeta"

"Yeah"

"About the cinema. I can't really come my friend Gale is coming from Ohio on Sunday and I can't really ditch him but maybe one day after school this week?"

"Yeah that'd be cool but after the movie it will be late so you have to let me take you to dinner"

"Yeah I'd like that" I say with a smile.

"I've got to go, it's 11:45 and I have to work on a project with a beautiful girl tomorrow and I would hate to be late. 10:00 am right?"

"Yeah, seeya tomorrow"

"Bye" he says and blows me a kiss before turning off the camera. I sit staring at the computer that's probably as close as ill get to a real kiss with him but it's better than nothing.

I lie in bed thinking about Peeta. What does this boy do to me?

**Lot's of drama. to come. No hints but a lot of namecalling, swearing and maybe violence we'll see. Please review. It makes me happy to see your feedback any critisism is greatly accknowleddged and i try to improve from my critisism so if you have even small faults in my writing please tell me :) i love nice comments as well. someone asked me in pm what my favourite fanfiction is my fav fanfic is called reasonsto hate Monday by ilovepeeta4ever. It's a great story and ilovepeeta4ever is a great writer and reasons to hate monday was one of the first fanfics i read and it is brilliant it has lots of chapters and its just perf. **

**hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember REVIEW! love you guys Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter guys enjoy and please check out my other story diary of a slave. It's based on slavery and is something i had to write for class just want to know what people think. The main character is slightly based on gale but not so much that its very noticeable. please check it out and tell me what you think of it. Enjoy this chapter guys.**

**Chapter 7**

After a Peeta-filled dream, Saturday rolled around. I got up at 8:30, had breakfast brushed my teeth and got everything ready for our project. I had just finished putting all the pens, paper, notebooks and other stuff we may need out. "You've forgotten one thing, well two really?" Prim said leaning against the door frame to the living room. I frantically looked around for what i had forgotten. Prim laughed "you've forgotten to do your hair and get out of your pjs" I looked down myself Shit! I was still in my pj's. I looked at the clock to see it reading 9:50. "Shit! Thanks little duck!" I called as I sprinted upstairs.

I quickly opened my draws and pulled out the first thing I saw; which turned out to be light blue jeans and a dark green crop top. That will do. I grabbed underwear and socks and quickly got out of my clothes and put the clean ones on. I shoved my pj's in a draw and took my hair out of its braid. I had just enough time to run a brush through it. Oh well it will be fine down anyway.

I heard the chime of the doorbell. I sprinted to the stairs just as prim was about to open the door. "I've got it" I call and she backs away into the kitchen laughing quietly. I take a deep breath as I reach the bottom of the stairs and open the door. The first thing i see is his gorgeous blonde hair. And then his deep blue eyes that will always make me melt inside. Then I see his muscular arms. And in his hands he is carrying a small box filled with loads of art stuff. I look up and see him giving me his award winning smile. "Hey you" he says. I open the door and let him in. "hey" I close the door. I lead him into the kitchen where i set up all the other stuff. "Make yourself at home." He smiles at me again and i can't help smiling back, our eyes lock and I am once again mesmerized by his eyes. Our moment is interrupted when someone coughs deliberately behind me. "Oh yeah this is my little sister Prim. Prim this is Peeta. My mum's at work at the moment but she should be back for lunch"

"Primrose Everdeen, nice to meet you finally Katniss won't stop talking about you it's all Peeta this and Peeta that" she says sticking her hand out to Peeta, She is deliberately trying to embarrass me. And of course it's working. I blush furiously because of course this is pretty much true. Peeta laughs "It's nice to meet you too Primrose. You have a really pretty name just like your sister. And I really doubt that she talks about me that much I'm not much to talk about to be honest"

"You are to her. She's just like 'I can't look in his eyes without getting lost in them, his eyes are so gorgeous' and then she's like 'his hair is so nice it looks so soft I would just love to run my hands through it' and then she's like 'you should see his biceps and his six-pack, he's just so gorgeous' it's honestly quite a funny conversation" by now I'm sat at the table with my head in my hands. _Oh god! _And Peeta and I are both a very dark red now. She laughs and walks off. "Mission accomplished and you too no sucking faces I would like to keep this house pg rated if you don't mind" she says before I hear her skipping up stairs.

"Oh my god" I say shaking my head in my hands. Peeta just laughs.

"Just so we're clear, most of that was made up, would you like a drink?"

"Most of it?" I sigh heavily "do you want a drink or not?"

"You got any cola" I walk over to the fridge and grab a can of coke and a can of lemonade for me. "Here you go, we should probably start soon we have a lot of work to do i say sitting back down at the table. I hand him his can and open mine and take a long sip. He takes his notebook out of the box he brought. "okay so we have to make an eco-friendly experiment that could be used in everyday life, we have to make a mini model and write about how it works, what it's for, how it will help, who it's for, and other facts and information. Any ideas" I think for a while. "What if we find a way to charge a phone using something like solar panels or a mini-wind turbine?"

"It will be a challenge but I'm sure we can make it work, let's do it." I look at all the art stuff and am suddenly puzzled by what to do with it all. Peeta looks at my confused face and burst out laughing and after a few seconds of my straight face I burst out laughing too. "Do you mind doing the making and I'll research some stuff?" I giggle.

"Sounds good because judging by the look on your face you have no idea what to do with half of this stuff." He says gesturing towards the art stuff. We both laugh again.

"Yeah well that's pretty true. I'll just go up and get my laptop." I get up and walk to the stairs. I feel his eyes follow me until I turn the corner up the stairs. I jog upstairs and into my bedroom and grab my cheap Lenovo laptop and head back down.

When I come down I see Peeta already starting on the model. _Aww his concentration face is so adorable. _I walk over to the table and plonk back down in the chair. He looks up from his work and smiles at me and I smile back. His eyes bore down into me penetrating my soul. We're so close together. His leg is pushed up against mine. I lightly bite my lower lip. Our eyes are still locked in a passionate and intense stare. He starts leaning in. His face is so close to mine I can feel his breath tickling my cheek. _No, I'm not ready for this. Not after what Cato did. _So i quickly turn my head away and turn on my laptop.

**Please review tell me what you think. and I promise Gale will be in the next chapter and all i'm saying is there will be a lot of drama to come.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Me and Peeta are having an argument over who is most likely to survive dauntless initiation between the both of us. We both love the divergent book trilogy and i bought the film yesterday.

"Yes but I'm stronger than you." He says flexing his muscles. I roll my eyes.

"Maybe but I'm smarter than you and more agile" i counter

We were interrupted by the buzz of his phone. He sighs and takes out his phone. After looking at his phone for a few minutes he frowns.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really I just have to be back at the bakery by 2 for a shift. One of the other employees is off sick to day. And I really don't want to leave you." He says

"I don't want you to leave either; I've never had so much fun. But as much as I hate to say this, we should probably get on with this project. Its due Monday and I'm busy all tomorrow." I say.

"Okay then."

We go back and sit at the table and carry on with our project. I Google stuff and write it down and Peeta makes everything. Its 1 O'clock now and I finally think I've got enough info and I look to my left to see Peeta adding finishing touches to the model. "We should start presenting it all soon and putting it all together. Are you almost done?" I ask him.

He looks up and smiles at me. "Yeah just finishing touches" i smile back at him and nod. I grab an A3 sheet of orange paper and stick the white Pieces of paper with the information on to it. I fill 3 pages with the information and stick them all together at different angles, leaving space in the middle for the model. "it looks amazing Kat. Not as amazing as you look but it's still awesome" he says, a cheeky smile taking over his face

"Thanks." I mumble and while my cheeks go a light red and he just laughs.

"Kat you need to learn to take compliments better because you deserve so many."

"Okay. Do you come over for a movie after your shift?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I'd love to" he says and he gives me his adorable smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry i haven't posted in a while but an extra long chapter for you and i promise gale will be in the next chapter and i know i keep saying it but he actually will be in the next one i just keep thinking of things that could happen and will be funny or good to write about. enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

**(Katniss POV)**

Peeta came back over at 8pm and we watched the fault in our stars. I cried loads; it's not fair for them. After the fault in our stars, i put divergent on and we watched the first bit and then decided to throw and catch popcorn in each other's mouths. We laugh a lot and by 11pm I'm leaning on Peeta, his arm around is around my waist and my head is on his chest. We're both really tired but we watch most of the film. About 15 minutes from the end my eyes close, my breathing evens and the darkness of sleep invades me and i snuggle deeper into Peeta's warmth. I lean into his scent- the scent that i will always symbolise as warmth and safety

**(Peeta POV)**

About three-quarters of the way through the film, Kat started leaning on me and I put an arm around her. She fell asleep, slowly then all at once and she snuggled close into my chest. I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now and live in it forever. She's so perfect, too perfect.

I gently stroked the hair out of her eyes, smoothing it behind her ears. Her hair is so soft, it is a chocolate brown colour and is usually put into her signature braid but not now. Now it is flowing down around her shoulders, framing her face and, just like the rest of her, is completely perfect in every way. If only she felt the same. If only.

It's getting late now and the movie has just finished. I turn the TV of with the remote. It's too late to go back home. It's 11:30. I grab my phone and text my dad. _2 l8 2 cme home sleeping at a frnd's be back in the morn. _I carefully take the blanket off the back of the sofa and softly drape it over Kat's and my bodies. My dad texts me back _okay son. Just don't be late for your bakery shift mother won't be happy. And err son... use a condom. _My eyes widen and I almost drop my phone at that last sentence. And frantically text back _no dad... were not... just no she's just a girl I really like that doesn't like me back and she's already asleep with her head on my chest I am not ruining this moment and dad I'm 16!_

After I calm down a bit, I gently lay down next to Kat, careful not to wake her, and lay her head over my chest again. This moment couldn't be more perfect. I gently stroke her hair again before drifting off to a land of more dreams, dreams I don't need because this moment is my dream come true.

**(Katniss POV)**

I wake up enveloped in warmth that seems so full of safety and i don't even want to get up. Last night was the first night since Cato that my sleep wasn't invaded by the vivid nightmares that terrorize my night hours. I snuggle closer into the heat. I have never felt so safe before.

I am just about to drift off to sleep again, when I hear a deep, sexy voice whisper "good morning" in my ear. The sudden noise shocked me and I nearly fell to the floor but strong arms catch me before I fall. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" that concerning voice could only belong to one person, Peeta.

Then everything comes rushing back. He came over for a movie I fell asleep- did i sleep on him. "I'm okay." I say rubbing my eyes. After I've woken up enough to focus on my surroundings, I notice I'm still in Peeta's arms so I gingerly stand up and stretch. "hi."

"Hi, sorry it was really late after the movie and I think I just fell asleep" he says standing and stretching as well. I can't help but notice that when he stretches the bottom of his shirt comes up and you can see the perfect v that points to his private area. I realize I'm staring and quickly look away and move towards the kitchen. "Let me cook for you. Go take a shower or something and I'll have breakfast ready for when you come back" I think about this for a minute. He does bake and I'm a horrible cook and I probably look really rough and could do with a shower. "Okay then you _do_ bake and I'm an awful cook" he smiles at me and I smile back before heading to my bedroom, grabbing some clothes and walking to the bathroom to take a shower.

I emerge from the bathroom in my light blue shorts and a dark green tank top on. The smell that greets me in the kitchen is sensational. I take a deep breath inhaling the scent and smile as I walk towards Peeta. He was just putting down three plates. Three plates? Oh my God Prim! I forgot she was staying here tonight instead of at Mom's. My shock and alarm must show on my face because he points over to the couch smiling. I turn around and notice SpongeBob on the TV.

"Hey Prim." Her head snaps from the TV to me.

"Finally remembered I was here" she says with a laugh. She knows me to well so there is no point lying. "I am so sorry Prim. I was watching a movie and i completely forgot"

She motions for me to come closer to her, so I do and she puts her face next to my ear. "What's with hot blondie, I'm not complaining but if you tell me you got a boyfriend in a week and didn't tell me I won't be happy" I blush.

"He's not my boyfriend he's just a friend and we watched a movie last night and fell asleep. Now come on he made breakfast and is an awesome cook."

We get up and walk to the table but not before she whispers one last thing in my ear. "you just wish he was"

**please review it would mean a lot thanks for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Quite a long chapter and very dramatic chapter hope you like it. **

**Chapter 10**

**(katniss POV)**

Peeta made us bacon and eggs which was good for me. After breakfast Peeta left for a shift at the bakery.

I run around the house cleaning up a bit for gale. There is popcorn all other the floor and couch and sweet wrappers everywhere.

I finally finish cleaning at 10am. Gale should be here at 10:30 because his plane was due to land at 10 and it takes about 30 minutes to get to our house. I decide to start preparing lunch. I'll just make salad and sandwiches. I prepare all the ingredients and put them in the salad spinner that my mum got me when we moved in here and start on the sandwiches. I make everyone's favourite: prim's ham and cheese, gale's chicken, and my cheese. As soon as I put the food in the fridge, the door bell rings and I jog towards the door and open it.

There Gale stands in the door way looking exactly as I remember. All through my life in Ohio, ever since I've known Gale, we have always been told how similar we look. We have the same brown hair, the same olive skin and the same grey eyes. He opens his arms and I smile and cheek splitting smile and wrap my arms around his torso.

"Hey catnip"

"Hey gale" I say pulling away from him and grant him entry into the house. He walks into the living room and I follow behind him. He looks around the living room and starts laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" I say

"This place. It's so you anyone would know this is your house." I look around at the forest green and white walls and the three birds printed in the corner. I start laughing too. This is what I love about me and Gale; we're so similar and can laugh at anything (and can tell if it's that person's house by the decoration apparently).

"So then what's for lunch? I'm starving" says Gale. I laugh again.

"Same old Gale" I say with a smile and motion for him to follow me to the kitchen. Oh yeah, prim. "Prim! Gales here and lunch is ready!" I call up the stairs to her. I hear her small feet running down the stairs and I see her turn the corner and fly straight into gale's open arms. I lean against the counter and watch as Gale spins my little sister around in the air. I watch as he puts her down and she straightens her dress.

"Hey little duck I missed you" Gale say smiling at her.

"I missed you too Gale.

"You look beautiful Prim" she was wearing a navy blue long-sleeved dress with small white birds on it, her blonde hair was curled and she had a navy headband on. And she looked beautiful.

"Thank you Gale" They both came and sat at the table and I brought the food over from the fridge I grabbed three cups and a bottle of lemonade and sat at the table with them. I gave everyone their sandwiches and we all started eating. Prim and I talked about life here and we asked Gale about Ohio and his family.

After lunch, Prim went to her friend Rue's house to work on their science project and Gale and I watched grownups 1 and 2.

**(Peeta POV)**

Shit! I left my phone at Kat's house. I ask my dad if I can go get it and he says yes so i take my apron off and jump in the car and head towards her house.

**(Katniss POV)**

"Oh yeah catnip I've got some great news! So you know i got captain of the football team?" says Gale. I turn to face him.

"Yeah" I say

"I was offered a scholarship at a university and its here in California!"

"Oh my god Gale that's brilliant" I say and hug him. We both stand up and hug properly and when I pull away, he holds me still a small way away and he starts to quickly lean in and before I know it his lips are on mine.

**(Peeta POV)**

I pull up in Kat's drive way and get out the car. When I get out I hear lots of shouting and it's all in Kat's voice. I run as quick as I can to the door and open it without knocking.

**(Katniss POV)**

I try to push him off me but he's too strong. The tears stream down my face. _No, no, no this can't happen he's my brother and after Cato i can't be with anyone._ After what happened with Cato i took up self defence and quickly connect my knee with his groin. He backs up and i stand there tears pouring like waterfalls down my face. "how could you Gale, after Cato after everything how could you do that to me" i scream at him.

"Because I am in love with you Katniss" he uses my real name which tells me he's serious. _This isn't happening_

"No Gale! I can't... I can't be with people...at least not yet" I shout between sobs. He stands up and walks up to me again. I back up against the wall, intimidated by his size and strength. I close my eyes and shake my head. His rough lips connect with mine again and he holds my arms and holds his body flush against mine restricting my movement. He slips one of his hands up my shirt and my body racks with earth-shattering sobs. I manage somehow to pull my mouth from his and shout "No Gale! STOP!"

Then suddenly Gale is pulled off me and I sink to the floor. _He's just like Cato. The only boy I thought I could trust. _Through my blurry vision i see a head of blonde hair and a fist connect with Gale's jaw. Before I shrink back into my problem's and start rocking back and forth shaking my head. The head of blonde hair picks Gale up and I hear shouting but my body is shutting down and my mind doesn't register anything said. I see the blonde hair take Gale to the door before coming back and gently taking me up in his strong arms and carrying me upstairs to my room.

My sobs has stopped but are replaced with silent tears that stroke their way slowly down my cheeks.

The last thing I remember before falling asleep is strong arms holding me tight. Strong arms that could only belong to one person, the only person that could ever comfort me at a moment like this, the only person I _want_ to comfort me at my weakest moment. Strong arms that could only belong to Peeta Mellark.

**I have big drama's planned for this story and promise a lot of Gale to come. I'm hoping to make this a long story but we'll see how it goes. Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's another chapter mostly Peeta's POV but a bit of katniss at the end. Enjoy and please review Xx**

**Chapter 11**

**(Peeta POV) **

I carry Kat up to her room and lie her down on her bed. I lie down with her and hold her until she falls asleep. I can't leave her.

I call my dad.

"erm hey dad..." I say when he picks up.

"Hey son, Are you on your way back now?"

"Dad would it be possible if I stayed with Kat? When I got here... something happened and dad... I can't leave her" I ask

"Err... Hmm I don't know I can't run the bakery alone... is Katniss okay?" My dad says

"Call rye he owes me after I took his shift while he was on a date and she's okay she's sleeping now but she's... in a bad place right now and her sister is at a friend's house"

"Okay son. Protect her, keep her safe. Don't let anything happen to her"

"I won't dad. I can't let anything happen to her, you know that dad. You know I will always protect her with my life."

"Yeah I know son."

"Bye" I say and hang up. I sigh deeply and clutch my hands to my head. _What am I going to do? _I look at Kat.

I pick up her phone and call prim.

"Hey Kat..."

"Hey prim its Peeta..." I say

"Oh hi Peeta... what's up? Where's Katniss?"

"Look Prim I need you to come home... something happened" I say.

"OMG what happened? Is she okay?" she says concern and worry lacing her voice.

"Well I don't really know. Something happened with her and that boy. She's... It's like she's shut down. She's asleep now but Prim I don't know what to do."

"Okay I'm on my way I'll be there in about 5 or 10 minutes"

"Okay" She hangs up.

I sit on the bed next to Kat and gently stroke her hair. I go down to her kitchen and make two glasses of water and walk back up stairs.

When I walk back into Kat's room I see her on the bed tangled in her quilt and blanket. She's thrashing around and she has tears streaming down her face. Her jaw is clenched. I quickly put the glasses down and run over to her. I shake her shoulder. "Kat come on wake up" I say desperately. "Kat wake up". She bolts up sitting straight. She sob's violently. I sit next to her and hold her tight against me. She buries her head in my chest. I rock her slowly.

"It was Cato and Gale and he..." she says before breaking into sobs again.

"Shhh it's okay. It wasn't real, none of its real. You're okay." I tell her to soothe her. I hear the door downstairs open and I feel Kat tense "Hey Kat its okay it's just Prim, okay? I called her." She nods into my chest. I hear Prim running upstairs. The door open's and she bursts into the room breathless.

"Katniss what happened? What did he do?"

"I'll go downstairs call me if you need anything" I start to gently lift Kat off me but she grabs my arm and shakes her head.

"Don't go" she says I can hear the terror in her voice and I know I have no choice but to stay. "Please don't leave me"

"I'm not going anywhere I'm gonna be right here...Always." I say

"Always" she mutters her voice croaky and hoarse from her tears.

"Katniss what happened?" Prim says. Katniss sits up a bit and Prim sits crossed-legged on the end of her bed.

"Gale and I were talking and he said he was staying here and that his family moved because his mother got a job down here and I stood up and hugged him..." her eyes glaze over, tears forming in her eyes but not yet spilling over. She continues "when I tried to pull away he held me there a small distance away and he kissed me..." the tears spill over and slowly stroke their way down her already tear stained face.

Prim gasps and quietly mutters in a barely audible voice "against your will?" and Kat gives a tiny nod before continuing.

"I tried to push him off but he was too strong and he wouldn't stop. He was like Cato and... And I hit his groin with my knee and he finally let go" I wipe her tears gently from her face.

"Not to make light of the situation but...nice one Katniss" Prim says which brings the smallest of smiles to her face before her sad demeanour reclaims its place on her face.

"He fell... but he got back up and I was backed against the wall, I couldn't do anything... He kissed me again and he... he... put his hands under my top" she says, the last sentence whispered so quietly I'm not sure prim even heard. However her loud gasp claims that she heard.

"It's going to be okay Katniss everything will be fine I promise. Gale won't come near you again and if he does you'll have Peeta" She looks to me hope on her face and plead dripping from her eyes and Kat's face turns from her lap to look up to me.

"Of course. Always. That son of a bitch won't touch you Kat not while I'm here to stop him and I will ALWAYS be here. Forever and always as long as you want me" I say with a sad smile. I wipe her tears and she snuggles into my tears. "Why don't you go get something to eat she's tired. I'll stay with her."

**(Katniss POV) **

Prim gives a small nod and heads out the room. Peeta gently lies me down and then lies next to me. He puts his arm around me and i lay my head on his chest.

"Did you mean everything you said when prim was here, about always being here and forever and always and that he would never come near me" I mumble into his chest.

"Of course I did Kat, every last word. I won't anything hurt you and I will protect you with my life" He says his strong heart beat and breathing lull me into a sleepy daze.

"Always" he whispers into my hair.

"Always."

**Sorry if some readers found this hard to read or if anyone disagrees with this but this part is vital to find out about Katniss' past so I'm sorry to everyone who likes gale or ship's galeniss but it's my story if you don't like what happens simply stop reading (but please don't because this isn't even the most exciting part that I have planned). Please review and tell me what you think Xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another Chapter for you guys :) less drama and a bit happier. hope you enjoy the chapter. quite a long chapter so enjoy. See you at the bottom Xx**

**Chapter 12**

**(Katniss POV)**

(1 Week later)

Nightmares of Gale still plague my mind at night but just like he promised Peeta is always here during the day I haven't been to school over the past week and now it's Saturday.

*beep beep*

I pick up my phone and read the text I got

_Finnick_

_Mini Party my place just us victors me and Peeta are doing Pickup's text back ASAP_

I contemplate going but before I come to a decision I get a Skype call on my laptop.

"Hey Peeta" I say when his video comes up. He smiles at me and I smile back.

"Het Kat okay so I know that your deciding whether or not to go to Finnick's mini Party or not and I'm gonna tell you now You are going no choice and I'm picking you, Johanna and Jackson up and Finnick is picking up Annie, Delly, Thom and Madge. I'll be there at 8pm okay?"

"Fine"

He smiles and so do I. My mum calls me to dinner. "Well I've got to go if I want to eat dinner and make myself look pretty" I'm about to end the call when he says one last thing

"You always look pretty Katniss. Always" And then he ends the call. I feel flutters in my stomach and something I've never felt before. I sit there staring at the Skype screen.

I'm snapped out of my daze when Prim comes up to tell me to hurry up and I sigh and walk down to the dining room with her.

My mother made Mac 'n' cheese which is Prim's favourite. I sit in silence thinking about what to wear when I remember the fashionista I'm sitting next to. "Hey Prim I need your help after dinner. I'm going to a friend's house and we're having like a mini party just me and my friends. Fancy helping me find something to wear?"

Her face lights up. "Yeah I'd love to!" she says and eats her Mac 'n' cheese really quickly. I laugh at her excitement.

I feel my mother's eyes boring into the back of my skull and turn my attention to her. She's been a lot more concerned about me since I told her about Gale. "How many people are going? And will there be alcohol?"

"Erm... there's hopefully going to be 8 other people besides me if everyone can come. Oh wait... 10 because Peeta told me that there are these new twins at school and Finnick invited them to our group. So ten people, eleven including me and no there won't be alcohol we're all only 17"

"Okay, do you want to borrow the car?"

"Nah its okay Peeta's picking me up but thanks"

I finish my dinner and me and Prim run up stairs to my room. She looks through all my clothes throwing loads onto the floor. If it was anyone else I would have snapped already. I hate mess and I know my desk and locker and everything is cluttered with mess but I can't stand having everything on the floor. Finally she stops and turns to me "okay Katniss these are all your pretty- casual clothes. I was thinking maybe these" She holds up my pair of shorts "with either a white tank?" top and or that top- where is it? - The greeny blue one with the hand making the peace sign" She throws clothes around looking for the top.

"This one" I say holding the top in question up.

"Yeah, it's pretty but not to dressy it's perfect and looks amazing" she says and then puts all my other clothes back. I lay the clothes on my bed and help her put my clothes away.

"I'm gonna go for the peace top" I say looking at the clock. 7pm, one hour to get ready. "I should get ready then"

"Yeah!" she says "Katniss you're going to look amazing. Okay so put your hair in a braid and put some mascara, eye-liner and a bit of lip gloss. Don't overdo it but it should look great!"

She heads towards the door but before she goes I say "thanks Prim" she turns round, smiles at me and then walks off to her room. I get dressed and apply minimal make up and before I know it, its 7:55. I slip on some trainer socks and put my black converse on. I grab my phone and keys and jog downstairs. "I'm gonna wait outside for Peeta he should be here soon. See you guys later!" I call. I hear prim yell 'Bye Katniss have fun!' down the stairs and my mother's head pops out the kitchen.

"Be safe and have a nice time"

"I will mom" I say back, walking out the door. I sit on the wall in front of our house to wait for Peeta.

I take my phone out and see I have a message. My heart sinks and a frown takes over my face when i see who sent it. I was hoping for Peeta or Finnick or at least Johanna but no it was Gale. Just my luck.

The message read: _Hey Katniss. Look I'm really sorry for how I acted. I was a jerk and I shouldn't have done that. Please forgive me. Call me. Please _

I feel a tear stroke across my face but before it's even half way down my face a sleek black land rover stops in front of me. I see Peeta in the driver's seat and he gets out of the car.

"Hey Kat" then he sees the tear on my cheek and frowns "what's up Kat? Is it Gale? What did he do?" I just show him the message. He takes my phone out of my hand and starts typing something.

"What are you doing?" He shows me my phone and I see another message sent from my phone it says _Gale you're a son of a bitch and Katniss deserves more than your sorry excuse for an apology. Leave Kat alone she doesn't need you. She's stronger than that. Peeta _

"Thanks Peeta" I say turning my phone off and shoving it in my pocket. He wipes the tear away. I stand up and he leads me to the passenger side of the car and opens the door for me.

"Your chariot awaits Princess Katniss" he says giving me his hand to climb into the car. I smile as he closes the door after me and jogs to his side of the car and climbs in. He starts the car and we start on our way to Johanna's house.

We argue over music until I find my favourite song 'unpredictable' by 5 seconds of summer. "I love this song!" I shout really loud and turn the song up a bit. I sing along to the song

_Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na  
(hey)  
Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na  
(hey)  
Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na  
(yeah)  
Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na  
(yeah)  
Eddie Never went nowhere  
He stayed at home and play his X-Box  
He read too many comics  
He watched too much TV  
Then somehow it got around  
That his parents would be out of town_

_And so they all decided  
That he should have a party  
Climbing through the windows  
They were jumping off the roof  
They were diving in the pool  
Until he finally let loose_

_He said tonight I'm superhero  
Watch me fly I'll never get low  
And I won't come down again  
(No no no)  
Tonight I'm superhero  
I'm about to lose my halo  
I wanna do it again_

_He had never got any  
But this is the night his luck would change  
She wore those thick black glasses  
But she was so sexy  
Then they started throwin' bottles  
Partied 'til they trashed the whole house  
But he just did care though  
Cuz he was finally happy  
She met him on the staircase  
Like Kent and Lois Lane  
They started making out and it would never be the same_

_He said tonight I'm superhero  
Watch me fly I'll never get low  
And I won't come down again  
(No no no)  
Tonight I'm superhero  
I'm about to lose my halo  
I wanna do it again_

_Neighbours came at midnight screaming  
Turn that music down  
They said where the hell is Eddie  
He was nowhere to be found_

_He said tonight I'm superhero  
Watch me fly I'll never get low  
And I won't come down again_

_He said tonight I'm superhero  
Watch me fly I'll never get low  
And I won't come down again  
(No no no)  
Tonight I'm superhero  
I'm about to lose my halo  
I wanna do it again_

_Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na_

I was so caught up in the song that I didn't notice we had stopped and I didn't notice Peeta's stare pure joy and contentment in his eyes. Until now.

"Wow! You're amazing Kat!" he says still staring at me. I blush deeply not meaning for anyone to hear me sing. There's another emotion visible in his eyes, something I've never known before nothing I've ever felt.

"Umm...thanks I'm not really but...umm...Yeah ...thanks" I say stuttering.

He laughs and I feel a smile creep onto my face. He starts the car again. "Yes you are Kat. I wouldn't lie to you. You're voice is incredible." I blush.

"Thank you Peeta... for everything. I don't really sing much since my father..." my voice trails off but he understands and we sit in a comfortable silence all the way to Johanna's house.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. I love knowing what you guys think. good or bad please review i like the criticism because its the only way to improve. so please review and have a nice day Xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another chapter for you all so I hope you enjoy. I'm hoping to develop some of the character profiles and background stories. so i might do a chapter and write about what happened in each of their pasts, what do you guys think. and I promise everlark will evolve soon but I need more drama first! i know i'm evil but this will all build up the story and I have a big idea let's just say Katniss's birthday is coming up ;) love you all see you at the bottom Xx**

**Chapter 13**

We picked everyone up and the journey to Finnick's house was uneventful. We have just arrived at Finnick's house.

"Hey Finnick!" I say as he opens the door.

"Hey Katniss! Where have you been? We missed you!" Finnick says taking me into his arms giving me a tight hug.

"Help! Finnick...Can't breathe" I say. Everyone laughs as Finnick releases me. Everyone walks through the door into the living room and sits on the floor with the others. I look around at everyone and see two blonde people i don't recognise they must be the twins.

"This is cashmere and that's gloss" Peeta says gesturing to first the girl then the boy.

"Hi I'm Katniss" I say. They both say hi. Before I sit down I ask Finnick "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah sure down that hall second door on the left"

"Thanks" I follow his directions and find the bathroom.

**(Peeta POV)**

I take the opportunity while Kat's gone to say something. "Okay guys I know your all wondering why Kat's been off all week but please don't mention it, or at least not today. She'll tell you if she wants to, when she's ready. I'm sorry guys but it's kind of personal and I don't want her to feel uncomfortable, she's here tonight to take her mind of it. Okay?"

"Yeah sure Peet, is my lil sis alright?" Finnick says

"Yeah she's strong and she'll get through this"

**(Katniss POV)**

Peeta really is amazing. I heard the whole conversation. Of course Finnick is the big brother I never had he teases me all the time but I know he'll stand up for me through anything.

I walk back into the room. "Okay guys truth or dare or 20 questions?" Everyone says truth or dare so Finnick goes to get a bottle and we all arrange ourselves in a circle I sit next to Peeta and Finnick. Finnick spins the bottle and it lands on Gloss.

"Truth or dare"

"Dare"

Finnick thinks for a while "Prank call Glimmer and say tell her she's beautiful" He says with an evil smirk.

"What's her number?" Gloss says taking his phone out. Everyone looks to Peeta and he takes his phone out as well. Why does Peeta need his phone out?

"07629 498 9308" Peeta says. Why does Peeta have Glimmer's number?

"How come you have her number?" I ask curiosity over taking me. He sighs deeply "I dated her for a while, last year. She's a living nightmare."

"And we all hated her" Johanna adds sourly.

I decide not to push it and just say "okay"

"Shhh everyone shut up its ringing" Gloss says and we all go quite.

"Put it on speaker" Finnick whispers and Gloss does and we all hear the line ringing.

"Hey" I hear Glimmers shrill voice on the other line.

"Hey Glimmer its Gloss from school I just wanted to say that you're beautiful" Gloss says

"Thanks you're pretty hot yourself. You want to hang out with me on Monday at school instead of..." Gloss cuts off the line and we all laugh. The phone rings again and Gloss answers it and puts it on speaker.

"Hey babe, I think the line disconnected" Gloss puts his finger to his lips signalling for us to be quiet. "As I was saying you should hang out with me on Monday instead of those losers and we can get to know each other." She says the last bit in a deep seductive voice. I fight back a laugh and bite my bottom lip.

"Hello there. I work as a Pizza deliverer but I like the idea of getting to know you. In what way were you thinking baby?" Gloss says putting on a different accent. I'm about to burst with laughter.

"EWWWWW! WHAT THE FUCK WHO IS THIS?!" Glimmer shrieks before hanging up. I burst out in a loud laugh. I clutch my stomach.

Once we've all calmed down, Gloss spins the bottle and it lands on Annie. "Truth" she says.

"Have you and Finnick ever had sex together?"

Finnick and Annie both go bright red. Annie looks to Finnick and they have a silent conversation with their eyes.

"Yes once" Annie says in a quiet voice. She quickly spins the bottle and it lands on Finnick.

"Dare" He says with a cocky smirk.

"Okay I'm doing this one because no offence Annie you have awful dare's" Annie doesn't look offended and nods with a smile. "Okay so Finnick. I am going to make you a drink and you have to drink it. The whole thing." Johanna says with an evil smirk.

"Easy!" says Finnick.

"you don't know what in it yet." Johanna says going to the kitchen. We all follow her.

We watch her take a glass and but some orange juice in it, chilli powder, pepper, sugar and loads of other spices. She tops the drink up with some water and hands it to Finnick. He holds his nose and downs the whole drink. He slams the glass down. He has a massive coughing fit. After, he just stares at Johanna. "How much chilli powder did you put in?" he says moving towards the fridge and chugging back a load of milk.

"Just a little bit" Johanna says an evil smirk taking over her face.

"Okay I'm good now" Finnick says and we all walk back towards the living room. I look at the clock and see that's it already 11:30!

"Oh shit guys I have to go my Mother wants me back before midnight." I say

"You can stay the night here Annie has some spare clothes and pyjamas here" Finnick says

"Thanks but I can't tonight. My mother, unless I ask, doesn't like me staying out over night." I say with a frown. "I'm gonna call a cab" I say taking my phone out.

"I'll take you home" Peeta says standing up.

"No Peeta its fine you should stay I'll be fine with a cab." I argue

"No I'm driving you, end of and anyway my mother won't be impressed if I'm out late I have an early shift at the bakery tomorrow. So come one." He walks over to me. "Anyone else want to be dropped off home?" everyone shakes their heads. "Okay well see you either tomorrow or Monday or something"

"Bye" they all say.

"Seeya" I say to them all with a wave. "It was nice to meet you Cashmere and you Gloss"

"You too" they simultaneously and glare at each other before bursting into laughter.

Me and Peeta leave the house and get into his land rover.

The first part of the drive is spent in a comfortable silence with music playing quietly in the back ground.

"Thank you Peeta,"

His eyes flick to me. "For what?"

"well mainly for bringing me out today but to be honest thank you for everything, thank you for being the best person in the world and thank you for just being here, for just being you. Thank you."

He smiles "It was my pleasure Kat. You know I would do anything for you"

"Yeah I know and I am so thankful to have you as a best friend and it's the same for me I would do anything for you"

I lean into his side and he wraps one arm around my shoulder and keeps one hand on the wheel.

And we stay like that for the whole ride back to my house in a comfortable silence and wrapped up in our own little bubble. Me and him against the world.

Always.

**hope you enjoyed if you have any ideas for dares in the future i would be happy to hear them i struggled thinking of dares so i'd be glad or your opinion and i would mention you in like acknowledgements. seeya soon. i'm hoping to post either tomorrow or over the weekend. bye guys love you all Xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**It's only short I'm going on holiday tomorrow but I will write when I get back. I'm sorry for not writing recently I've been busy and haven't really felt like writing. Enjoy the chapter I like this chapter, I hope you do too.**

**Chapter 14**

Once we get to my house, Peeta opens my car door and walks me up to my house. Once we're at my front door we both stop and just stare at each other. He opens his arms and I walk straight into them. He kisses the top of my head and rests his forehead against mine. We both close our eyes.

We stand there for about 5 minutes not moving and standing in a comforting silence. He pulls away. "I have to go my mum won't be happy if I'm home late." He says with a frown.

"Okay. You should go" I take my key out and unlock the door.

I don't enter then though we both just stand on my porch. I lean up to his ear and whisper "Thank you Peeta." I pull away slightly and kiss his check before walking into the house. I go straight up to my room and flop down on my bed. I start drifting off when one alarming thought brings me back.

I am in love with Peeta Mellark.

I start to drift again my final thought plaguing my dreams and sleeping hours.

I hope he feels the same.

**(Peeta's POV)**

I am completely 100% in love with Katniss Everdeen. I love how brave, kind, smart, honest and selfless she is. I love how her hair is always in its signature braid and looks gorgeous. I love how much she loves her sister. I love her.

There is one problem. I haven't got a hope in hell of asking her out without her running a mile

** (Finnick's POV)**

Peeta and kitty have just left now to think up a great plan.

I start the conversation off by saying "Okay guys we all know Peeta loves Katniss and we're pretty sure katniss likes Peeta back. We need to get them together because Peeta is too much of a pussy to ask her out..."

Annie smacks my arm. "Finnick! He's not a pussy he just loves her a lot and he doesn't want to confess his love for her in case things get awkward he values their friendship and would rather be close to her but not dating and have his love kept to himself than not be around her. I think it's sweet and good of him. But I agree we need to do something any ideas.

"We have a great idea" says gloss and cashmere at the same time.

They tell us their idea and we all agree that it is a really good idea and we draft our plan. This will be good.

**Thanks for reading guys. hope you enjoyed please review. sorry that its short. and I know i left it on a cliffhanger but the plan is going to be in the next 2 or 3 chapters i think. Gale Drama to come when Katniss goes back to school. ilysm keep reading guys**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry about how late this chapter was i was on holiday and ive been working on my fanpage (if you want to follow me on instagram my username is thg_divergent_stars_fourever please follow) but i will try and post as much as i can i promise. Enjoy this chapter and phase 1 of mission: love-blind teens :)**

**Chapter 15**

**(Finnick's POV)**

"Okay so is everyone clear on the plan? There's step 1: horror movie- them to next to each other. Step 2: truth or dare. Step 3: the talk. Everyone got it?" I say and nods and murmurs erupt from the group. "Good okay so step one is on Saturday then sleepover at gloss and cashmere's house where step 2 will take place. Then the week after we have the boy's sleepover at mine where we talk to Peeta about katniss and at the same time the girls will have a sleepover at..."

"My house" Johanna says "and we're doing the same thing with katniss. Can we go now? I wanna go bed." She complains.

"Yeah fine now get out, I need my beauty sleep this beauty doesn't come naturally... well most of it does but... just get out of my house" I say.

They all laugh and start to file out of the house. I stand up and kiss Annie. "I love you beautiful."

She smiles. "I love you too"

Then she leaves and I go to bed.

**(Friday- after school)**

**(Katniss POV)**

"Hey, what's up Jo-Jo bear?" I say after answering my phone and seeing the caller id

"Stop fucking calling me that!"

"Fine, whatever. What's up?"

"You're coming to the cinema tomorrow at 10:30am. No arguing and I'm picking the film. Just turn up at my house at 10:15."

"Okay. I'm free tomorrow." I say

"Oh and we're sleeping over at gloss and cashmere's after. So pack some stuff"

"Okay who else is coming?"

"Annie, Finnick, Delly, Thom, Madge, Cashmere, Gloss and me. Jackson can't come it's his grandma's birthday or something like that."

"Is Peeta coming?" I ask hoping I don't sound too desperate.

"Oh yeah and Peeta."

"Katniss dinner!" my mom shouts up the stairs.

"Jo I have to go have dinner now I'll text you later or something. See you tomorrow."

"Seeya brainless."

"Bye-bye Jo-Jo bear" I say and hang up before she screams down the phone at me. I shuck my phone on the bed and bound down the stairs following the delicious smell of my mom's lasagne.

**(Saturday)**

We're all at the cinema now. We all dropped our stuff off at Gloss and Cashmere's house and came straight here. We've all bought food and Jo is buying tickets. We're watching the conjuring which is supposed to be really scary.

Someone covers my eyes from behind. And whispers in my ear "guess who?"

I would know that voice anywhere. I instantly smile. Peeta. I turn around and hug him.

"Hey you," I say.

"Hey you"

We stare into each other's eyes.

"Hey guys come on I've got tickets!" Jo interrupts. Cheers erupt from our small group and we all head to the room where the movie is going to be played.

**(Half way through movie)**

I'm sat next to Peeta and holy shit this is scary as fuck. I am literally clinging on to Peeta's arm. I see Annie run out of the theatre and Finnick run out after her. I hope she's okay. "Holy fuck!" I practically shout and hide my face in Peeta's chest. He wraps his arms protectively around me. I'm not one that's scared easily but this film is terrifying.

**(End of movie)**

We all walk out the theatre. We're all pretty disturbed by the movie. Well except Johanna and Gloss who both rant on about how the movie wasn't even scary.

We walk out the cinema and head towards the nearest subway. Someone picks me up and I scream. The person puts me down and I turn and see all my friends laughing and gloss stood right behind me in fits of hysteria. "You fucking bastard you gave me a heart attack. I thought you were..."

"Someone else. You bastard"

**(Peeta's POV)**

Everyone else just carries on laughing. Maybe that's the reason or maybe it's because it's not obvious to them. Or maybe it's because I know what happened but I see the tears welling up in her eyes and I know who 'someone else' is. I also know that her tears are threatening to spill. She doesn't want cry in front of everyone because then she would have to explain everything.

"Hey guys I think I left my sleeping bag at home. I'm gonna go get it."

"Okay mate seeya later" Gloss says.

"I'll come with you, keep you company." Kat says sensing my plan and taking the opportunity.

"Okay, thanks come on then." I say and we head away from the group.

I take her to the meadow, where she finally lets her tears spill over.

"I thought it was him. I thought it was..." She says quietly

I place a finger over her lips silencing her. "Shhh that bastard doesn't deserve a name. Okay?"

"Okay"

I wipe away her tears and just sit on the floor holding her close to me.

"He doesn't deserve your tears Kat. You need to show him how strong you are."

She stands up suddenly and takes my hands. She pulls me up. She smiles at me and says "come on we have a place to be. And I need to get Gloss back"

"There's the Kat I know and love. And does that mean..."

"MOUSTACHE TIME!" she says and we both fall into fits of laughter as we walk back to subway. Smiling and laughing.

**Please review hope you enjoyed this chapter. Love to hear your feedback. :)**


End file.
